


Brokenheart's Rescue

by Slothbeans



Series: Pepperony Week 2019 [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Cats, Alternate Universe - Warriors, F/M, Forbidden Love, Medicine Cats, Pepperony - Freeform, Pepperony Week, Pepperony Week 2019, Protective Pepper Potts, RiverClan (Warriors), Sick Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 04:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slothbeans/pseuds/Slothbeans
Summary: Pepper Potts is a medicine cat named Springshine. She's content in her life of healing, but when her path crosses a handsome rogue named Tony with a heart condition, she finds herself falling for him.





	Brokenheart's Rescue

[Amazing Artwork by Prideful Zeri](https://twitter.com/Zeriphiart)

ALLEGIANCES

**Riverclan**

Leader :: Willowstar - A Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Deputy :: Daystep - Grey striped tom with amber eyes and stubbed tail

Medicine Cat :: Springshine - Orange long furred she-cat with blue eyes, Greenripple - Grey short furred tom with brown/green eyes depending on light

Medicine Cat Apprentice :: Moonpaw - White long furred she-cat with one blue and one green eye

Warriors :: Flashfur, Scarletdust, Antpuddle, Lionroar, Wingedfleet, Devilstorm

Queens :: Mayflower (Pregnant with Spiderkit, Keenkit. Father Died in Battle)

Elders: Littleblossom, Winterbuck

**Rogues**

Tony - A sleek brown tom with brown eyes

The first time Springshine meets Tony, she can't help but laugh at his unearned confidence. 

She's wandered into the twoleg place beyond the edge of the forest, picking catmint for the upcoming leafbare season. The cold months have a way of ripping through the lungs of her clanmates, her fellow cats weak from the lack of food with a frozen-over lake. Their bodies are more susceptible to sickness when they work hard and eat so little food. She can barely handle the looks of starvation and exhaustion they bare during leafbare.

As a medicine cat, Springshine lives a different life than the warriors in her clan. Instead of pledging her allegiance to defend her clan from threats and gathering prey, Springshine's life is dedicated to healing and caring for her clanmates. She can cross the clan borders - though only to retrieved medicinal plants - and has pledged to never have kits of her own. She will spend the rest of her life celibate, caring for her clanmates as if they were her own children. She can't even take a mate.

So when the black flecked tom winks at her from across the fence, her eyes roll in the back of her head with laughter. It was only seconds ago she caught him cleaning up his more private areas. And now he was flirting with her? Little old Springshine?

She's surprised by his gesture - she's generally not a cat to be flirted with - but he's clearly a rogue so he wouldn't know that. She's a medicine cat - her status highly respected within the clans.

Springshine does admit that he's kind of handsome. At least for a rogue. There's a charming demeanor on his face as he checks her out. The medicine cat tries to focus her eyes down onto the plants she's gathering and act like she doesn't care for his presence, but there's clearly blush dancing under her cheek fur.

"Don't cats usually hunt mice? Not plants?"

"I'm a medicine cat. This catmint is for my clan. To heal them."

Tony's eyes narrow at her for a moment - judging her, reading every bit of her expression before responding.

"You're one of those clan cats? My apologies miss, I don't usually meet clan cats as gorgeous as you."

There's a dance of words going on between them, but she doesn't have the time to respond. Her energy is better dedicated to helping her clanmates, and she can't do that here. Instead, Springshine grabs the bundle of leaves and carefully tucks it under her chin.

"Forget your leaves. We could go back to my place, and you could tell me about clan life instead?"

Springshine huffs as she turns, flicking her tail in his face. "Rogues don't have homes. Isn't that the point?"

-

Springshine thinks about the handsome rogue often. Not much in a romantic way - since the medicine code forbids her from taking a mate or having kits - but she hates to admit that she imagines his chestnut eyes whenever she gets a few moments to breathe.

She wonders how he's getting along, particularly in this stronger than usual leafbare that's been thrashing its way through the clans. She's found her self busier than usual - there are quite a few cats infected from greencough this year, but at least they have the support of a medicine cat to help them through.

Is Tony warm? Is he safe, protected from the sleet and freezing rains that ices the ground beneath her toes? Is he hungry? Is he happy?

_Does he think about her?_

Surely not. He is a rogue, after all. They live for themselves and only themselves. A life of pleasure and excitement with no code to protect them. No respect for their elders and kits.

"We're running dangerously low on catmint," Moonpaw warns from across the den, pulling Springshine from her thoughts.

The medicine cat hops over to look at the few measly dried catmint leaves in her apprentice's paws and shakes her head solemnly. "This won't be nearly enough for the outbreak we're having. We'll barely last the week - let alone all of leafbare."

"We could ask Thunderclan for help? Or Windclan maybe?"

Springshine shakes her head again. As much as medicine cats can ask the other clans for help, she'd rather not do so unless absolutely necessary. It takes a lot of convincing to get a leader to ask other clans for help. "Maybe. But I'm going to go check the twoleg gardens one final time. Maybe there's some leaves that I missed sheltered away from the snow."

Both cats are doubtful, but they have no choice. They have to try. They have to do something.

As Springshine wanders to the twoleg place once more, she can't help but wonder if she'll see Tony again. She'd be lying if she said she didn't want to see him. Even though he was a flirty annoyance, she still wants to make sure he's okay. Especially in this horrible leafbare.

She arrives at the twoleg dens quickly and is careful as she hops the fence, sniffing the freshness of her usual plants. All of the leaves are frozen and chipped away from the frost, not a single stem usable. It fills her heart with sadness to think of her clanmates suffering and the green phlegm they'll continue to cough up without proper medicine - let alone the thought of it developing into a deadly redcough. Maybe if she asks really nicely, it won't be too late, and she can convince the clan leader, Willowstar, to ask the other clans for help.

She also hasn't seen the rogue anywhere yet, but that's fine. He's probably long gone by now, tucked away in a safe place that's sheltered from the freezing wings.

Springshine's barely on the edge of her territory when a loud, hungry growl distracts her. Her nose suddenly fills with the scent of fox, and she faults herself for not smelling it sooner. If she weren't so distracted by the thoughts of her clanmates and that handsome tom, she would have scented it for sure. Even kits would have noticed it sooner.

This fox isn't like the ones the clan usually fights either. It's furred white with the slightest of dark grey on the tip of its tail and ears. It's like nothing the she-cat has ever seen before. She's almost stuck in the beauty of the strange creature before she finds the sense to turn and run.

Her claws skid on the thin sheet of ice that covers the snow. The snow is almost as tall as a full-grown cat, and Springshine is terrified to fall through, allowing the starving fox to catch her. Her movements are frantic and desperate as she slides back to the safety of her camp, yowling for help as she goes.

She suddenly remembers that she can't run back towards her camp. That would endanger her clanmates, though she knows she probably would have never it home anyways. The fox is way too fast, so Springshine turns back towards the twolegged place instead, hoping that she can maybe hide in a garden.

She only needs to cross the frozen lake to get there - the lake that her entire clan has been banned from crossing. Even with the freezing cold temperatures the weather has brought, the rushing water underneath is too dangerous. It just takes one invisible crack in the ice and cats fall through, lost under the current underneath. Most of which are never seen again.

Springshine doubles back again. She's not sure which is worse. Facing the dangerous ice or trying to fight her way through the hunger driven fox.

The medicine cat swallows as she brings out her claws, hissing one large warning hiss and baring her teeth with a warning. Even with a lack of proper battle training, she can still do her best to look threatening. 

The fox isn't scared and continues to move closer, bearing much larger teeth of its own.

Springshine can barely hear the paw crunches on the ice behind her before something blurs past her vision. The white and black furred-figure pushes past her and holds himself protectively in front of the she-cat, hissing warning growl oh his own. They face off for a few moments before the fox turns and runs.

When the fox is finally chased off, the rogue turns to face Springshine and makes sure she's okay. He's relieved to see not a single mark on her body, though he has to admit the way her fur poofed up in fear is a bit adorable. She's just like he remembered.

Springshine, on the other hand, barely notices that this cat is Tony until she's looking straight into his eyes. He hardly looks the same. This cat is much different than the one she met a few months ago and so different from the handsome rogue she'd imagined in her mind since.

His fur is longer - he definitely has a bit of a leafbare coat growing in. Yet there's patches of fur missing, areas where she can clearly see that his coat has been thinning out - possibly from malnutrition or a skin condition. Though its something Springshine's never seen in all of her time as a medicine cat. 

Based on how skinny the tom is - his ribs are poking through his fur - he hasn't eaten a proper meal in weeks. His legs are like twigs, and she can see the way he's swaying on his feet, barely able to hold himself up. This cat just doesn't look weak. He looks nearly dead.

"Are you okay?" he asks after a few moments of her staring.

"I'm fine," she whispers. "Are you okay?"

Tony nods and sits with his tail tucked around his paws, but the gesture doesn't seem like him. The movements aren't at all like how he was last time she saw him. They're robotic in nature.

"Thank you for saving me from the fox. I don't know what have happened if you didn't come. I was debating crossing the lake, but it can be so dangerous this time of year."

Tony goes to nod once more - he can barely find the words to speak in his currently fuzzy mind state - but his body won't listen now either. He's feeling pain in his chest that's distracting him from the beautiful she-cat in front of him and finds himself barely able to remain upright. He closes his eyes, instead, trying to force away the pain he's become so accustomed to over the last few months.

At least he has made his way back towards Springshine. Hopefully, he's finally safe in her paws. With no one else to turn to, he's spent weeks in the freezing cold weather trying to find her - the cat he met gathering leaves to help heal her clanmates. He knows this is the only hope he has because he's surely not going to ask the twolegs for help.

"Are you sure you're okay? You don't look so good."

He doesn't get the chance to reply. He opens his mouth to speak, but the blackness swallows him before he can utter a single word.

-

Tony wakes up in a strange den. A dome-shaped weaving of thorns and different plants, protecting him from the thick layer of snow outside. For the first time in months, the rogue cat can feel some body heat in his skinny bones.

There's no panic as he breathes in the scent of strange cats around him. He can't bother to question his strange surroundings - even surrounded by strangers, this is the most comfortable he's felt in months. Cats like these aren't going to hurt him. The rogue can take a few moments to feel normal.

Tony focuses the scent of the cats around him. His deep breathing sends a pang of pain through his chest, but he ignores it like he usually does. He instead chooses to focus on the scent of the she-cat he's been admiring so much over the last few months.

"Springshine?" he whispers as his eyes flutter open.

"I'm here," she whispers, nudging against him a bit too forwardly for their platonic relationship, but she's just so relieved to see him speaking again. There were a few times his heart had slowed so much that she worried she might never hear him speak again.

"What happened?"

"Your heartbeat became very uneven. I've been treating you the last few days with blessed thistle. It's helped a bit, but I'm honestly not sure what will happen if we stop the treatments." Springshine's face is worried, but she hides it from the rogue as she returns to reorganize her herb supply.

"Are you saying you want me to stay? That's a lot to ask from me, even from a cutie pie such as yourself."

"We can't force you to stay here, especially when you'd have to contribute to clan life. You'd have to train in our ways, and help catch food for the elders, and defend the kits from any intruders. It isn't an easy life, but I'll be here to give you herbs every day for your heart."

"You've been a medicine cat for a long time. You've treated many cats?"

"I'll be honest. I haven't dealt with many heart conditions before, but the thistle seems to be helping. I don't know what will happen without the herb in the future. The twolegs may be able to help, but that's risky. You don't know what will happen once the twolegs take you in."

Tony thinks about the pain he's been experiencing the last few months, the everlasting dull ache deep in his chest that he can't escape. He thinks about the starvation he's been suffering through, every bit of his chest aching whenever he forces himself to hunt. He thinks about the death he was so close to just days ago.

But most of all, he thinks about the ginger she-cat in front of him. He owes her for saving his life, and it fills him with excitement for the chance to get to know her better, even if there's a long road of healing ahead of him.

"I trust you, then. I'll Stay."

-

It takes seven days for Springshine to stop worrying, and twelve days to get Tony to a solid-state where he can start moving around without pain in his chest. With the daily treatment for his heart, and the kindness of his new clanmates to keep him properly fed, he finds himself slowly able to do more and more. 

There's finally some fat growing on the rogue's bones. He can move around without getting terminally exhausted, though he spends most of his time in the medicine den listening to the she-cat's stories. Despite how much she enjoys his company, Springshine eventually gives him the go-ahead to begin his warrior training.

Tony becomes an apprentice named Brokenpaw, named from the state of his broken heart and the way he was brought to the clans. Broken. Rescued by the very soul of their clan.

It isn't that bad. Brokenpaw cares for the elder's ticks and helps replace the moss of the sick cats often enough, mostly because it gives him a chance to flirt with the medicine cat. He knows there's no chance they'll ever be together with the vows she's taken, but he only has eyes for her.

He also gets to refine his hunting skills. They aren't that bad. He's just become a little sloppy and out of practice over the years with his disability holding him back, but he's able to prove himself with only a bit of attention from his mentor. Fighting also comes pretty naturally for Brokenpaw.

The worst part of being an apprentice is sleeping in the apprentice den, so far away from the warmth of the medicine den that quickly became his home. He misses Springshine more than he could ever put into words.

-

"I did it. Are you proud of me?"

"You're not a warrior yet, Broken_paw."_

"But my warrior ceremony will be any second now. I'll be Brokenfang. Or Brokenpatch. Or maybe even Brokenstorm. Something really cool, and then you'll have to fall in love with me."

Springshine barely gets a moment to roll her eyes before the clan leader calls them forward. "Will all clanmates old enough to swim please gather by the stream for a clan meeting."

Brokenpaw's posture is confident and prideful as he strides forward. Springshine reflects on his stature, somewhat prideful in herself for returning the rogue to his former glory. The skinny starving tom barely looks like the handsome rogue she shares tongues with now, although the flirty personality is exactly the same. 

She can barely believe she finds herself attracted to him, even though she can never act on her feelings. But harmless flirting can hardly hurt anyone.

"Brokenpaw came to our clan broken and afraid. He had a heart condition that plagued him down. Yet he fought time and time again to get better, to be a warrior that is worthy of Riverclan. Alongside the help of our medicine cat, Springshine, he's become a member of our clan worthy of our praise."

Springshine watches the rogue with pride in her eyes. She did this. She brought this beautiful tom to her clan, a kind spirit that's cared for the members of her family over the last two months. She's made her clan a better place by treating him with her herbs.

"Brokenpaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Brokenpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Brokenheart. StarClan honors your stubbornness when faced with pain, your easiness to adapt to the changing world around you, and your strength despite your disability. We welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan."

The crowd cheers Brokenheart's name. He smiles proudly, though the majority of his attention is on the ginger she-cat that cheers loudest of all.

-

Brokenheart's life passes pretty quickly in the clans. He was already a few years old when rescued by Springshine, but there something about this lifestyle that makes everything easier. There's no more struggle for survival - food, healing, and friendship comes so accessibly in a group.

And then there's the herbs that keep his heart at bay. He's sure he'd be dead now without the daily leaves, and he's so thankful for the medicine cat's endless dedication in finding the leaves, even going as far as to gather in the reckless snow-storm they'd experienced last year.

She knows that his body needs these herbs to keep his heart steady, and to be honest, she's too far in now. There's no way she could ever handle herself if she lost him.

There's still a cockiness to the cat. But there's also so much more to the rogue. There are layers upon layers that Springshine has the pleasure to experience as they grow together.

Springshine thinks back to the rogue's first mentor, Spiderpaw. The most crucial moment in any warrior's life, and something that most cats don't get to experience until much older, but the clan leader thinks it's a great way to integrate Brokenheart into the clan. 

Spiderpaw never stopped talking. The apprentice always had something to explain or explore, which annoys Brokenheart a bit at first, but there's a softness underneath his prickly fur that only the medicine cat can see. He begins to care for the bubbly ball of fur as they train together.

And then Spiderpaw becomes Spiderbelly. A fully trained warrior, forever loyal to the cat who taught him the ways of the clan cats. Brokenheart taught him to hunt, to fight, and to always have passion for the cats that need it. He's taught him to always do what's right and be there for his clan.

Brokenheart has it all. A clan leader and deputy that havs accepted him despite his rocky past. Fellow warriors that believe in him. An apprentice that works hard every day to make him proud. And a medicine cat that's there for him, feeding him herbs daily to keep him safe and laughing at every single one of his cheesy jokes like he's the most amazing cat in the world.

There's the one thing he doesn't have, though. He still doesn't have a mate to call his own. He watches as couples come and go and as litters of kits are born time and time again. There's a yearning for him to spread his genes, to meet a beautiful queen and have kittens of his own.

Yet he doesn't act on these feelings. In all the time he lives in the clans, he never takes a mate or creates offspring because there's no one here he wants to be with. There's not a single cat that brings him joy like the passion that comes from spending time with Springshine.

But she's a medicine cat. There's no way they will ever be mates.

-

Brokenheart watches as the she-cat bites her lip with desire. The simple action fills his heart with temptation.

He's currently walking through the forest, the medicine cat by his side. He's accompanying her on a morning walk through the forest, the light dew air sore on his old bones, but every bit worth it just to see her smile as they walk down the blooming trail brought on by the spring rains. Even he has to admit it's beautiful today.

Springshine is mostly focusing on the plants, planning the best way to restock her herb supplies, so Brokenheart just follows along, watching the way her eyes smile and her excitement blossoms over the newly blooming plants. Her clan will be well cared for this year. They're blessed to have her.

Yet there's a sadness in the beautiful she-cat's eyes. Both cats are growing well past their best years - Brokenheart's set to retire to the elder's den by the next leafbare - and most of the medicine cat's jobs are being filled by the two younger medicine cats. Though she does get to do some basic upkeep, the clan just doesn't need Springshine like they used to. 

The medicine cat had guided their previous leader, explored new medical uses for plants, trained an apprentice into a full medicine cat, and even saved a stranger in her lifetime. She was a good medicine cat; maybe even a great medicine cat. So why does she feel so useless now?

"I just feel like I'm being replaced, ever since Willowstar lost her ninth life. Both Greenripple and Moonlight have everything handled. The clan doesn't need me anymore."

"That's not true, Springshine. I can think of so many cats in Riverclan that need you," the warrior says sweetly. His eyes are full of concern, a real worry brewing inside him from her words. He hates seeing her like this, the words ignoring everything she's given to her clan.

"Really? Name one."

"Me."

The medicine cat blushes under her fur for a few seconds before shaking her head. "You don't count. Everyone knows you have the biggest crush on me."

Brokenheart chuckles a reply, but his response is sincere as he continues. "You know that's true, babe. But even so, I wouldn't be alive today if it wasn't for you. You didn't owe me anything, yet you reached out to a stranger and dedicated your life - your clan's supplies - to giving me a second chance."

"You're part of the clan. They are your supplies too. Don't say things like that."

"You know I'm only in Riverclan for you, right? Spiderbelly was the most amazing mentee in the world, but before him, I didn't have anyone else in this clan. No family. No friends. Just a stranger that reached out to me in my time of darkness. Only you."

"You know I'm a medicine cat, Brokenheart. I can't take a mate."

The tom sits, wrapping his tail gently around his paws. He stares out into the deepening sunrise, and they sit there for a while in complete silence. It's peaceful, and Springshine knows the conversation isn't over, but sometimes Brokenheart needs to analyze his words before speaking. There's no rush with the two of them sitting together so comfortably.

"I know. I guess... I just always imagined that one day, when we were both old and earned our place in the elder's den, we'd settle down together. And then maybe we could be mates. That times coming soon for me, Springshine, and it seems you've been having thoughts about your place in the clans as well."

"Medicine cats don't retire, Brokenheart. I took a vow to dedicate myself to my clan for the rest of my life."

"And I respect that. But I won't hide the fact that I love you, Springshine. I never have. And I will wait every single day of my life for you."

-

Brokenheart's only a few days from retirement. He's so close, and honestly, he cannot wait for the next full moon gathering to come, for his announcement to become public to the rest of the clans. He only has a few more sleeps until his burdens will be gone, and he can focus on the rest his body has demanded his entire life.

Only has a few more days of hunting and border patrols, though his clan is mostly already going easy on the old tom. They know of his aching bones brought on by his heart condition. He's earned his place in the elder's den after so many cold leafbares and dangerous battles.

He has no regrets in his lifetime, though he wishes Springshine would join him in retirement. She's insisting on keeping her vows, which he fully respects. Maybe one day she will change her mind. True to his word, he will wait as long as he needs to hold her close.

It's that dedication that has him up in the cold morning air - despite hating the morning - and crawling out of his den. He needs to take his daily herbs, and if he's lucky enough, maybe they can go watch the sunrise together again. She's still not very busy in her duties, but by distracting her in the early morning light, he has more of a chance to see her smile. She loves watching the way the plants dance in the first breezes, blessed under the early light of day.

But something is different this morning. He can't find her sweet scent in the entity of the camp, and she isn't in the medicine den. She hasn't been here since nightfall.

A jolt of terror and panic rushes through Brokenheart, loud enough that he can feel spasms in his damaged heart. He runs to Flamestar's den, pushing through the pain in his chest, and throws himself in without asking for permission to enter. 

"Springshine is missing. She never returned home last night," he demands.

The leader blinks his eyes open with annoyance on his face, but he at least takes the time to listen to the words coming out of his warrior's mouth. This isn't the time or place to anger about entering the leader's den without permission. There are more important things to tend to first like sleep.

"Are you sure? She could just be out early gathering herbs. That is her_ job_, after all."

Brokenheart ignores the jab. He knows the leader has never approved of their flirting, but it never goes beyond that. They've only ever flirted. Springshine has given every day of her life serving her clan, never acting on her feelings, and deserves the damn leader's respect.

"She's always there to give me my morning herbs. Always. She hasn't missed a single day since I joined Riverclan."

"She has a job to do. Her whole life just isn't about you and taking care of her broken little warrior. It's a shame she wastes so much time with you as it is."

"She could be injured. She could need me. I need to go look for her."

"You don't really deserve her, Brokenheart," the clan leader says with a sigh. "It's a pity. She was so close to being the perfect medicine cat, until you came along."

"Okay, okay, waitwaitwait- Slow down. Slown down! You're right, I don't deserve her. But here's where you're wrong: She was always perfect."

"Fine. You can go look for her. Not that I care, but it has to be you alone. I don't need you waking the other warriors for this nonsense. Now leave me alone to sleep."

Brokenheart nods to his leader quickly - an empty show of respect - before darting out of the camp and into the surrounding woods. He doesn't even take the time to greet Spiderbelly as he guards the camp border. He needs to find Springshine before anything terrible happens.

The tom does a takes a quick glance at the lake since she was here last, but there isn't a trace of her scent left. He deeps in a deep breaths anyways, letting the airflow through the back of his mouth, as he focuses on finding any trace of her scent and some sense of where to go.

Brokenheart takes a few deep breaths before finding something that doesn't belong. He has to focus, pulling through his rogue history to locate the source of the scent. There's a hint of very dangerous animal, something that he hasn't encountered since joining the protection of the group, but makes every one of his senses scream with anger.

His eyes widen in fear. He needs to find Springshine right this moment. Before it's too late.

The warrior dashes towards the presence of the fox, his paws throwing up dirt as he runs. It's the fastest he's ever had to run before, and he can feel the pressure on his already weak chest as the blood pumps through him, but he doesn't let the pain hold him back. He uses the overwhelming fear to push himself even farther.

He only slows when he sees the orange fur of the fox up ahead, taking a few deep breaths as he assesses the situation. He can't go and throw himself into the danger thoughtlessly, not when there's so many strange smells in the air, and Springshine's life could be at risk.

His first priority is her. He sweeps the area, quickly finding the medicine cat up in a tree with the fox gnarling at the trunk. She's safe, for now, though the branch she's on is clearly weak to her weight and could break at any moment. He needs to think quickly.

He doesn't have much time, the fox's sharp ears have already tuned into the pounding of the warrior's over-beating heart and are turning towards him. The injured cat will surely be much easier prey than the feisty she-cat it's been after all morning. And it's starving now.

"Brokenheart! Do not move!"

So he freezes. That's all he can do. His claws flex in anticipation of the coming battle, but he stays put like Springshine demands. The warrior trusts completely, something he could have never imagined in his past life as a rogue. (He does think she's crazy somewhat, but he believes the she-cat completely, and if she tells him not to move, that's clearly the only way they're getting out of this fight alive.)

The fox is coming towards him quickly, only a tail length of space between their muzzles now as it charges ahead. His heart is drumming, every bit of his body telling him to jump forward and attack, but yet he stays. 

And then there's a deafening metal snap that sends his fur flying. He forces himself to remain still as he watches the large metal trap close inches from his face, swallowing the large beast within it. There's a high pitched scream as the animal thrashes twice within, the trap cutting through its legs, and then falls still.

Brokenheart understands now. As he looks around, he can see the metal glints that surround the entire field. Randomly in the long overgrown grass are metal traps, easily hidden in the lack of daylight. He squints to see them, and even then, he can barely make out the location of each trap.

"Springshine. Are you okay?" he shouts, carefully moving towards the tree, watching where he puts each paw carefully.

"I'm fine. I'm coming down now. Just be careful where you step, please? There's traps everywhere."

"Oh, really? I hadn't noticed, Springshine."

They meet in the middle of the field of red poppies, each carefully working their way through the maze of death. Even with his heart thumping from his near-death experience, Brokenheart can't help but embrace himself against the medicine cat. Their cheeks rub together, an enormous purr working through her from the contact. It's the most they've ever touched before, and the movement feels so natural. The medicine can't help but drink the essence of their touch, unsure if she can ever let him go now that she's had a little taste of his love.

"What were you doing here all alone? I could have lost you," he chastises, though it's clear his tone is brought on by his fear. He was just so scared.

"I wanted to think. This field is always blessed with poppies, so I thought I could harvest some seeds while I was here. But I've never seen the twolegs so protective of this place before. The red flowers seem almost ominous now. Don't they?"

"Let's just be careful on our way home. Okay? I don't need to be rescued a third time," he jokes through his fear.

They're mostly out of the death field now, and the medicine cat can see the way his legs are wobbling. There's a pain in his walk that wasn't there before, at least not with all the adrenaline that was pumping through his system. "Did you get your herbs this morning? You don't look so strong."

"My chest hurts pretty bad," he admits with a wobble, leaning towards the support she's offering. "You weren't there to give them to me, so I had to come track you down myself."

"Then let's go home. We can set up your nest in the elder's den a few days early, and maybe you can set me up a nest too?"

"Are you saying you want to be mates? Don't tease me, Springshine. You know my heart can't handle that."

They enter the camp with their tails intertwined, a new sparkle in the medicine cat's eyes. They go straight to their leader's den, announcing their immediate retirement from their duties, which the leader accepts bitterly. It would rip apart the clan to deny them their peace after such lifelong contributions.

They settle into one large moss nest that night, their backsides curled against each other in perfect harmony.

"Goodnight handsome," the she-cat purrs, happier then she's ever been.

"Sweet dreams beautiful. See you in the morning."

**Author's Note:**

> You can also follow me on tumblr too. My username is [@slothbeans](https://slothbeans.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you like the story, please leave a review. It really helps me stay motivated, especially since this is my passion project and a major undertaking for me. <3


End file.
